


入骨

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 光荣革命前夕，情人将再次变成敌人
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

他们久违地打了一架，用尽全身力气，放肆而痛快。花瓶碎片在脚下咯吱咯吱地响，亚瑟往弗朗西斯脸上揍了一拳，后者一个踉跄，后脑勺险些磕上壁炉。亚瑟提起拳头欺身上来的时候，弗朗西斯怒不可遏地用双手扼紧他的脖子，将他的脊背狠狠撞上墙壁。

长达数日的骚乱让亚瑟的身体有些虚弱，他正在发热，实在没有力气与弗朗西斯死磕到底。他任凭弗朗西斯扼住自己的咽喉，脑袋无力地垂下来，像一只濒死的天鹅。

他们这样僵持了很长一段时间，直到亚瑟苍白的脸因呼吸乏力涨得通红。弗朗西斯松手的时候，亚瑟微微俯下身，捂住脖子剧烈地咳嗽起来，但弗朗西斯又立刻钳住了他的下巴。

亚瑟没有挣扎。他们之间的距离很近，亚瑟能感觉到弗朗西斯因愤怒显得过于灼热的呼吸扑在自己脸上，蔓延开一阵细微的痒意。

他的呼吸还没有完全平复，一边揽住弗朗西斯的脖子，一边在喘息中抬起腿，颇为意味深长地蹭了蹭弗朗西斯的下体。

“操我。”

喉间尚未平静的喘息立刻被弗朗西斯堵在嘴里，这个吻来得暴戾，却在亚瑟倍感空虚的灵魂深处激起一阵愉快的战栗。他有些着迷地眯起眼睛，张开双腿让面前的人粗暴地挤进来，高昂着头颅将手指无意识地没入弗朗西斯长发深处。

他想他大概是被烧坏了脑子，粗暴的性事反而让他觉得格外兴奋和满足，像是被欲望的海浪兜头淹没，他在一片黑暗里窒息沉浮，不知道自己身处何处，却莫名感到救赎般的欢愉。

恍惚间他似乎又回到那个格外萧瑟的秋日。在红色王座上咆哮的金狮，以及绽放在深蓝天幕下的鸢尾。入侵者笑得肆无忌惮又令人恐惧，他们耀武扬威，他们穷追不舍，遍地尸体和残尸断臂散落在撒克逊士兵溃逃中慌乱丢弃的盔甲间，粘腻腐烂的血腥味混合着秋风清凉的气息。

噩梦般的场景里，亚瑟第一次遇见弗朗西斯。他踏着满目疮痍向他走来，漂亮的脸像是传说中的天神，深蓝旗帜上的鸢尾像极了他的长发，一尘不染的金色，末梢卷起令人艳羡的弧度。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，法兰西王国。”这个入侵者向他行礼，古怪的大陆人做派。

亚瑟猜想自己或许听说过这个名字，在港口往来的船只上。

来人抬起手指着远方：“我从海的另一边来。”

——我讨厌他，亚瑟想，我讨厌大陆上的所有人。他们贪婪、残暴、天性自私，乘着一艘又一艘船踏上他的土地，或是抢夺杀戮，或是索取特权，仿佛永远不懂得何为满足。法兰西看起来比维京人文明得多的举止令他更加厌恶——是他让英格兰的国王和士兵牺牲，是他让黑斯廷斯尸横遍野。他早就知道，大陆上的人永远只会给自己带来痛苦与不幸，无论看起来是多么友善。

“我想你已经见过我的弟弟诺曼底了，他喜欢冒险，脑子里总是有些奇奇怪怪的想法，也不太听话，不过我很喜欢他来英格兰的提议……”

他喋喋不休地说着，很聒噪。

“谁要你来了？”亚瑟打断了他的话，这或许会让弗朗西斯觉得粗鲁无礼，但他不在意，他只想让这个该死的人闭嘴。

“没有人想让你来，也没有人会欢迎你。你杀死了我的王。”

他的国王英勇无畏，数日前大败挪威人的时候所有人都说他是的英格兰注定的统治者，他们欢呼着他的名字，给予他所有的爱戴与荣光。现在他已经死了，有弓箭手射中了他，他从马背上跌落，被乱军和马蹄踩踏得面目全非。

法兰西，或者说弗朗西斯，他沉默了。亚瑟说不上他的眼睛是什么颜色，大海一样广阔无垠的蓝，他无数次拼了命伸长脖子也望不到对岸，海的尽头与天际模糊成一片，日落时分的云彩隐隐泛着紫，像弗朗西斯身后的旗帜。那双眼睛静静地看着亚瑟，他无法确定那里头的情绪到底是什么。

他所能确定的全部只有自己的恨。从第一次相遇的时候他就知道自己会永远恨他。他在威斯敏斯特大教堂里对着诺曼底和威廉的剑下跪，向他们宣誓被征服者的忠诚，谦卑而温顺。

威廉皱了皱眉。

“说法语。”他说。

突如其来的疼痛让亚瑟蓦然清醒，弗朗西斯的手指正被他的身体描绘得骨节分明。他们对彼此都非常熟悉，熟悉到一旦互相触碰就会唤起自己在对方身上留下的所有回忆，这一点双方都心照不宣。

亚瑟刚刚开始好转的身体还无法承受这样激烈的情事，他被牢牢钉在墙上，腿根痉挛一样微微发抖。慢一点，慢一点，他在狂风骤雨里轻声说，他像年久失修、长满苔藓和杂草的破旧屋顶，担心自己随时会被猛烈的风吹翻。

然而弗朗西斯丝毫不肯同情。

“叛徒。”他冷冷地说。

亚瑟的呼吸在喘息中变得有些困难，但他既不肯开口求饶，也并不试图挣脱。他甚至颇有余裕地冷笑起来，火上浇油似的回敬:“跟你学的。”

“是吗？”弗朗西斯轻描淡写地反问，“我是否应该为此感到欣慰？需要我夸夸你吗，嗯？”

他看起来异常冷静，但亚瑟知道并非如此。这法国人疯了，他想，看他的动作是何等不解风情，他觉得我——一个受到他的庇护、以姓名对他许下承诺的人——背叛了他。

亚瑟觉得好笑，眼底却慢慢泛起水汽，面前的脸变得模糊不清。

“你还不明白吗，弗朗？”他慢条斯理地说，用往日那般亲昵的称呼。他的脸上还带着刻薄的讥讽，一副满不在乎的神态。

“你在我这里的信誉已经破产了。你一而再再而三地让我失望，却希望我做一个对你死心塌地的好情人。无耻透顶。你承诺过会在尼德兰近海派船支援，你的船在哪里？我因为你的出尔反尔损失惨重的时候，是谁迫不及待转向波恩？”

“……不要颠倒是非。”沉默一阵后弗朗西斯终于开口了，他选择只对前一个问题做出辩驳。“我的确派了船。”

“派了不到十艘船，还在见势不妙的时候跑了。”亚瑟讥诮地撇了一下唇角，“真是可靠的盟友。”

“但至少当你的议会将荷兰人请来当国王的时候，你可以告诉我。我承诺过会在你需要的时候出兵。”

“除非我是傻子才会继续觉得你可靠。你一再食言，我和我的国民都不可能再信任你。”

亚瑟觉得自己的眼角有些湿润，他立刻闭上眼睛，生怕那里面落下泪来。这不是第一次，他分明记得清清楚楚，几百年前弗朗西斯就曾将他独自丢在耶路撒冷先行返程，用阴谋和挑拨在英格兰掀起动乱，他早该知道弗朗西斯靠不住。

“我相信过你。我真的相信过你。”他的声音听起来虚弱无力，仿佛牵着一条极细极细的线，另一端系在浮云上。

他恨他，他现在终于回想起来这古老的、深沉的仇恨，本该从第一眼看到他的时候起就一直绵延不绝。他不知道是什么让自己在这近百年间忘却了这种刻骨的恨，他顺从国王的安排，接受弗朗西斯的和解，跟他接吻，跟他上床，他在虚假的善意和爱里沉沦，竟忘了弗朗西斯本身就是他最大的噩梦。

他骤然惊醒，那些久远的恨意如同春日回暖一般慢慢苏醒过来，他终于意识到他是恨弗朗西斯的，或者说，他必须恨他。

“抱歉。”弗朗西斯抵住他的额头低声说。亚瑟抬起眼睛，睫毛被浸得湿透。

晚了。他们都很清楚，这番对话来得实在太晚了。荷兰执政官已然成为不列颠新的国王，议会成了真正的掌权者，法兰西即将再次成为不列颠的敌人。

敌人。亚瑟愣了一下。他忽然想起这个词是来自法语，或许他自己原本的语言里有类似的词汇，但他想不起来了。

“你不该来的。”他喃喃地说，望着天花板的绿眼睛一片空茫，“你为什么要来？谁让你来了？”

弗朗西斯吻了一下他微张的唇:“我想来看看你，在你还没有加入他们的同盟之前。下次或许我们只能战场上见了。”

“不，不是这个。”亚瑟摇头，呼吸似乎让他非常痛苦，“我是说最开始的时候，你为什么要来？”

这个来自海的另一边的人只会给他带来痛苦与不幸，他从一开始就知道了。弗朗西斯不请自来地闯进他的视野，语言、制度、法律、政治，他由内到外地重塑了亚瑟，他们本不相交的生命从此纠缠成一团乱麻，就像融入骨血的诅咒，他时常被折磨得痛不欲生，却永远无法将它去除。

既然已经不可能理清，那就索性一直纠缠下去。

“继续。”他不耐烦地扭动身体催促道。

他们做爱，疯狂地做爱，从墙边到地上，又从地上到门口，仿佛末日来临前最后的狂欢。他们的身体彼此交缠，在无人的寂静里肆意呻吟喘息，像是灵魂放纵的喧嚣，又像是海上剧烈的风暴，在还属于他们的时间里掀起无声的滔天巨浪。

疲软，高潮，反反复复，不知疲倦。就像他们数百年来的纠缠，无法预测，也没有边际。

亚瑟不知道这一切是如何结束的。他的记忆似乎无端空了一块，当他醒来的时候，弗朗西斯已经不在了。他的身体已经被清理干净，但依然酸痛欲裂，从脖颈到胸口，从后背到大腿，处处可见还未消散的暧昧痕迹。

他对着镜子仔细看了一阵，慢慢把衬衣扣到最上面。这时他忽然看到嘉德勋章吊袜带上的那串金字。

Honi soit qui mal y pense.

他突然像发疯一样把它丢了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一节的前情提要

scene 1

我不得不学习法国人带来的一切，从语言文字到制度法律。每学会一个新的词汇，我对弗朗西斯的恨就更多一分，这种黏糊的语言跟他时常摆出的那副俯视般的、耐心教导者的姿态一样令人恶心。所有不服从的子民都被杀死，所有反抗都被镇|压，他的面孔虚伪至极。

“婚姻法和继承法，好东西。兵不血刃获得领土的最佳方式。”他意味深长地说着，对我笑了一下，把约翰签下的条约给我看。“当然，还是刀剑和智谋更加稳妥，不是吗？”

我讨厌他这种轻浮的态度，云淡风轻地侵略，面不改色地威胁。他和他的国王完全不知廉耻为何物。凭借突然的背叛与阴险的挑拨，他们让英勇无畏的理查在奥地利受尽折磨，约翰如他们所愿地登上王位，也如他们所愿地将大陆上的全部封地输给了他们。

“你的确是一个优秀的学生，亚瑟。”他说，“但你似乎忘了什么。我有没有告诉过你，智谋也是实力的一部分？别那样看着我，这一点也不卑鄙。光荣和尊严是哄傻|子的，它们就像佩剑上的宝石一样不中用。当你的拳头还不够硬的时候，那只会成为你的障碍。”

依然是师长般谆谆善诱的语气，这让我感到愤怒。我恨他，从遇见他的那天起，他就一直是我最大的敌人，却把我看作冥顽不化、需要他来开化引导的孩子。

我越来越恨他，他是横亘在我头顶的阴沉乌云，乌云下一片压抑死寂。只要有他在，我永远无法得见日光。我开始学着他的做法，结盟与背叛，征服与掠夺，把从他身上学来的一切变本加厉地还给他。那张总是挂着讨厌微笑的脸上第一次出现了厌恶，这让我感到一种扬眉吐气的愉悦。

他再也不能对我摆出居高临下的态度，他再也不能把我当做愚蠢幼稚的孩子，他会意识到自己教出了一个何等可怕的对手，哪怕只是想起我都会令他咬牙切齿，就像我每次想起他时一样。

“看来你真的很讨厌我。”他说。

“当然。”我摆出胜利者的高傲姿态，“现在你想说什么？我是一个优秀的学生？”

他竟然又笑了:“你学得很好。”

scene 2

我成了他前进道路上的铺路石，一个灰头土脸的失败者，用一百多年的徒劳无功换来他浴血重生的强大。现在他有实力与安东尼奥和罗德里赫一争高下，瓦尔加斯兄弟成了他新的猎物，于是他不再看我了，连一个怨恨的眼神也没有。

这是我最讨厌他的地方。他于我如同西西弗斯那块永远无法推上山顶的巨石，我看着他，就是看到了我最大、最碍眼、最不可忽视也不可逾越的障碍，而他在与其他人对峙的间隙偶尔看我一眼，我在那眼神里仿佛狂妄得试图撼动大树的蚂蚁。

我频繁地侵扰他，试图再一次看到他不堪其扰的愤恨的神情——他无法忽视我，这神情下隐藏的意味让我满足——他却怯懦似的一再忍让。我知道那并不是出于仁慈，他只是经过一番细致的思考和权衡，认为与我计较不如置之不理来得划算。

“你需要知道，国与国之间的利害关系从来不会一成不变。我从不记得那些古老的仇恨、友情与恩情，因为我的眼里永远只有当下和未来。亚瑟，你真固执，对你我过去的仇怨耿耿于怀对你没有好处。”

又来了，又是这样，这副该死的教导者的姿态。他不计前嫌与我和解，向我示好，希望我成为他的盟友。我不拒绝地照单全收，面上对他堆着笑，手里却给别人递着刀，直到他终于得知我与那两位令他如鲠在喉的敌人结盟的消息，怒气冲冲地闯进我的营帐，大声指责我的背信弃义。他震惊痛苦的神色让我心底燃起恶毒的快意，我想要激怒他，我喜欢看到他的情绪因我而大起大落，这让我切切实实地感觉到我是他无法忽视的存在。

“这是跟你学的。”我不无刻意地说，他呆愣的神色让我大感痛快。

“怎么，不打算夸夸我吗？”

我如此渴望看到他愤怒的模样，而他总是不肯让我如愿。

“你的确是个聪明的孩子，亚瑟。”他故作惋惜地说，“你恨我，这真叫我难过，明明我是那样爱你。你瞧，我绝无意愿与你交恶。”

他的神色格外诚恳，就像他真的是这么想的一样。

scene 3

他说的全是假话，我知道。他说他爱我，可他的眼睛盯着瓦尔加斯兄弟，盯着罗德里赫和安东尼奥，我不过是一方不能被敌方拉拢的势力、一个潜在可能的盟友。他摆出这副温柔多情的模样，想要骗取我的支持，在他向我伸出的手上，连接的是他上百年来虎视眈眈觊觎着的土地。

不过我乐于陪他演戏。我拥抱他，回以同样的虚情假意。

“我的朋友，我也爱你。”

我自己的行为让我作呕。我与他接吻，跟他做|爱，亲密地叫他弗朗，接受他的所谓善意与保护。他曾经给我不少教训，如今又教会我更多。他对我甜言蜜语，在软床上，在谈判桌下，一遍又一遍地说他是如何需要我，又是如何愿意给予我“伟大的”庇护。我扭过头去吻他，哪怕我曾无数次想要在肌肤相亲之时刺穿他的心脏，最后还是选择继续扮演一个顺从的情人。

“那时我还以为你会真的甘心与安东尼奥结合。”他说。

“那你就遭殃了。”

我们心照不宣地同时笑起来。他把下巴抵在我的肩头，高|潮的余韵让我觉得有些晕眩。

“与尼德兰低地开战的时候，我会派出十几艘船援助你。”他承诺道。

那时我相信了他。直到那日夜幕降临，只剩下两艘船的英格兰舰队在逐渐凉下去的海风里飘摇，船员们在甲板上呻|吟、呼救、彼此安慰和包扎伤口，忙乱的脚步声令人心烦意乱。我望着苍茫幽深的海面，一种无可名状的悲哀和绝望悄悄漫过我的心头，我忽然觉得自己可笑至极。

弗朗西斯，我慢慢地念这个名字，把每一个音节都异常用力地在齿间咬碎。

他是我永远无法摆脱的诅咒，对他的所有爱恨都刻在我的身体里，我的血液里，跟他教会我的语言、文字、制度、礼仪和所有其他一切一起，从六百年前他第一次出现在我面前的秋日就开始了。

我早就知道这一点，只是我不知不觉地忘了。

“他|妈|的，老|子早就知道法国人靠不住！”公爵恶狠狠地在船头踢了一脚，啐了一口。

一位胳膊受伤的船员气若游丝地劝他:“算了吧，老爷……”

最后一次了，我对自己说。或许我应该感谢弗朗西斯，他曾说我是一个优秀的学生，我想他也是一个尽职的老师:这一课上得很好，我再也不可能忘记。


End file.
